Un week-end idéal
by Dusk Sky
Summary: OS. Enfin Ginga et Kyoya ont un peu de temps rien que pour eux. Ils comptent bien en profiter et quel meilleur moyen de passer un bon moment que voyager ensemble ?


**Disclaimer :** MFB ne m'appartient pas.

Cet OS se passe entre le chapitre 10 et l'épilogue de la fic D'anciennes ombres, mais il peut être lu sans.

* * *

 **Un week-end idéal**

Ginga débordait d'impatience. Il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Depuis des mois même. Il exagérait sans doute mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Peu importait au fond. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour ! Kyoya et lui partiraient en voyage dans quelques heures, dès que le vert aurait terminé son travail. Ce serait juste le temps d'un week-end mais ce serait merveilleux. Ginga le savait.

Depuis le matin, il tournait en rond dans leur appartement. Il n'avait rien à faire pour passer le temps. Madoka, tout comme Tsubasa et Kenta, avait énormément de travail. Ginga préférait les éviter. Il n'avait pas peur de les déranger, seulement, il ne voulait pas être forcé de faire de la paperasse. Ça lui était arrivé, une fois, quand il était allé saluer Madoka. Elle l'avait gardé toute la journée sous prétexte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Et ça n'avait pas été le pire. Le pire, c'était quand il était rentré chez lui et qu'il avait tout raconté à Kyoya. Son compagnon n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui.

Bref. Ginga n'avait aucune envie de prendre ce risque aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait pas de combats en perspective non plus. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que la Néo Nébuleuse Noire et Doji n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux. Depuis que Kyoya et lui les avaient arrêté la dernière fois. Ginga ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, quelque part, Doji mijotait un plan pour détruire le monde du Beyblade. Il espérait juste qu'il attendrait au moins trois jours de plus pour faire de nouveau parler de lui.

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Kyoya sortirait bientôt de son travail. Il avait hâte de passer du temps avec lui.

Et, après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Il pourrait aller chercher Kyoya à la sortie.

Décidé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur appartement. Il attrapa les clés au vol et sortit. Il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, de plus en plus impatient à la perspective de retrouver Kyoya – plus encore à celle de leur futur voyage. Il quitta l'immeuble et prit la direction de la TC. Ce n'était pas très loin. Le trajet ne durerait pas longtemps.

Il profita du soleil timide qui réchauffait sa peau. La ville vivotait tranquillement. Il se rapprochait de l'heure de pointe même si rien dans le calme ambiant ne le laissait deviner.

Ginga arriva en vue de la TC. Avec un sourire, il s'adossa au mur qui entourait la propriété de l'entreprise. Kyoya ne tarderait pas à sortir.

Il y eut des bruits de pas. Ginga se redressa, débordant d'enthousiasme. Il avait du mal à s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience – et il y parvenait seulement parce qu'il savait que Kyoya aurait un air moqueur s'il le surprenait à réagir ainsi – et il n'essayait même pas de réprimer son sourire. Il savait qu'il en serait incapable.

Une ombre se dessina sur l'asphalte, confirmant son intuition. Kyoya apparut juste après. Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va ?

\- C'était un peu long mais, maintenant, nous avons les deux prochains jours rien que pour nous.

Il souriait. Ginga le trouvait un peu plus beau à chaque fois. Il le dévorait des yeux, voulant graver cette image dans son esprit – comme chaque fois que Kyoya souriait avec sincérité.

Il posa une main sur son cou et l'attira dans un baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kyoya le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de contentement. Ginga fit glisser sa main sur sa gorge puis effleura sa joue.

\- On y va ? Il faut qu'on finisse les sacs si on veut pouvoir partir.

\- L'embarquement sera tard. Il faudrait le vouloir pour manquer l'avion.

Malgré ses protestations, il embrassa ses doigts et s'écarta de lui. Ils retournèrent vers leur immeuble, côte à côté. Ils étaient si proches que leurs mains se frôlaient quand ils marchaient.

Ils atteignirent enfin leur appartement. Kyoya mit moins de cinq minutes à faire son sac.

\- Tu vois ?

Ginga eut un sourire gêné. Il savait qu'il était pressé pour rien mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il attendait la possibilité de passer du temps seul avec lui depuis longtemps. Ils en avaient trop rarement l'occasion, chacun tiraillé par ses obligations : arrêter Doji, travailler, arrêter Doji, entraîner de jeunes bladers, arrêter Doji, combattre la Nébuleuse Noire...

Oui. Essayer d'arrêter Doji leur prenait beaucoup de temps.

À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Ginga se sentait un peu plus découragé. Doji ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner ses plans, quels qu'ils soient.

Il se pencha vers Kyoya.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

Les yeux d'océan étincelèrent, lui indiquant que, malgré son soi-disant détachement, Kyoya partageait son ressenti et attendait ce voyage avec autant d'impatience que lui.

Ginga sourit avec attendrissement. Il adorait ce genre de moment entre eux. Il ne s'en lassait pas et ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Il recouvrit sa joue de sa main. Kyoya appuya sa tête contre sa paume sans le quitter des yeux. Ginga posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Kyoya se laissa tomber au pied de l'amoncellement rocheux. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il souleva un léger nuage de sable et de poussière qui recouvrit ses bottes. Il leva la tête vers Ginga qui descendit un peu moins théâtralement. Ses épais cheveux verts ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules et étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'une crinière. Leur couleur sombre accentuait l'éclat vif de ses yeux. Ginga leva la main et y emmêla les doigts. Kyoya lui adressa un regard amusé où continuait de brûler une flamme de férocité.

\- Je pensais qu'on allait s'entraîner.

Ginga souleva ses cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. La peau de Kyoya était si chaude... Il se redressa avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr, mais on a beaucoup de temps devant nous. Ne l'oublie pas.

Les lèvres de Kyoya se courbèrent en un léger sourire qui parvint pourtant à adoucir toute son expression.

\- Aucun risque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux. La silhouette de la ville qu'ils avaient quitté dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied hors de l'aéroport se dessinait toujours sur l'horizon. Il lui indiqua la direction opposée d'un signe de tête.

\- En route. Je ne veux voir personne pendant notre week-end.

Le sourire de Ginga s'accentua, amusé, tandis que Kyoya recommençait à s'éloigner. Son ennui de la civilisation le fascinait toujours autant, surtout qu'il savait qu'il était un gamin des villes.

\- Et évite d'appeler Nile et Damure cette fois. Je te veux rien que pour moi.

Ginga passa un bras autour de sa taille et se blottit un instant contre lui. Il nicha son nez contre sa mâchoire.

\- La dernière fois, on est venu pour arrêter la Nébuleuse Noire. Cette fois, ce sont des vacances. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Y'a intérêt.

Ils se remirent en route, s'éloignant un peu plus à chaque pas de la ville et de la civilisation pour s'enfoncer dans les terres sauvages.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Ginga regardait les flammes danser dans le foyer. De l'autre côté, Kyoya veillait à ce que le feu reste allumé. Des ombres accentuaient les traits de son visage. La voûte nocturne les entourait et les enveloppait telle une couverture. Où que les yeux se posent, les étoiles brillaient avec tant d'éclat qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir les toucher simplement en tendant le bras. Il avait presque l'impression d'être au cœur de l'espace. C'était magnifique. Il ne pensait pas que cet endroit lui plairait tant. Mais, ce qu'il préférait, c'était l'attitude de Kyoya dans cet environnement sauvage. Il ressemblait à un roi. Il agissait comme s'il était le maître des lieux.

Ginga ne s'en lassait pas. Il avait bien fait de lui proposer de venir en voyage ici. Il se doutait que ce serait ainsi.

Kyoya vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Ginga s'appuya contre lui.

\- Tu te comportes toujours pas comme un gamin des villes.

Kyoya baissa la tête.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

\- Parce que c'est vrai, murmura Ginga en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Je m'en plains pas, tu sais ?

Il était parfait comme il était.

Ginga ferma les yeux. Le calme régnait en maître sur la savane endormie. Ça lui rappelait Koma... D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas retourné. Ils devraient peut-être y aller la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient du temps libre. Ça ne déplairait pas à Kyoya. Koma était suffisamment éloigné de la civilisation pour qu'il s'y sente bien.

La main de Kyoya se posa sur son dos. Ginga se tourna vers lui. Alors que leurs bouches se rapprochaient, des herbes bruissèrent. Ils regardèrent derrière eux d'un même mouvement. Kyoya plissa les yeux pour sonder l'obscurité mouvante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ginga lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Ne commence pas à terrifier les animaux sans défense.

Kyoya renifla avec mépris.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à pas venir aussi près. Ils viennent à leurs risques et périls.

Ginga secoua la tête sans parvenir à cacher son amusement. Au moins, ils ne risquaient pas d'être attaqués par la faune locale.

* * *

XXX

* * *

\- On retourne à l'entraînement.

Ginga termina de nouer l'écharpe autour de son cou puis il se tourna vers Kyoya qui arborait un air terriblement sérieux, presque renfrogné. S'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, Ginga serait vexé par son attitude : elle donnait l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas leurs petites vacances à deux. Ginga savait qu'il n'en était rien. Au contraire, elles l'amusaient.

\- Il faudra que je t'explique le principe des vacances un jour.

Kyoya plissa le nez. Ginga rit et y posa un vif baiser.

\- Tu sais : la plage, le repos au soleil, la mer...

\- Si tu voulais du repos, pourquoi tu as proposé qu'on vienne ici alors ? Tu savais à quoi t'attendre.

\- C'est vrai. Le repos sera pour une prochaine fois.

\- Pfff.

\- Quoi ?

\- Benkei m'a parlé des vacances que tu as faites avec les Gan Gan Galaxy. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de repos là-dedans.

Ginga s'empourpra.

\- Mais... Je... C'était il y a dix ans ! J'ai changé.

Kyoya émit un début de ricanement moqueur. Ginga fit la moue. Il avait réussi à devenir vexant, finalement.

\- Mais bien sûr. Entre se prélasser sur une plage et jouer au Beyblade, on sait tous les deux ce que tu choisirais.

Ginga ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Kyoya effleura sa joue et l'embrassa. Ginga se tendit. Il aurait voulu approfondir leur étreinte mais Kyoya reculait déjà.

\- On ne va pas trop mal ensemble alors, j'imagine.

Il ramena son bras contre lui. Avec un sourire complice, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Il ramassa son sac. Il fit passer la lanière sur son épaule et commença à partir. Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tu viens ? On a une journée d'entraînement qui nous attend.

Un immense sourire béat s'étendit sur le visage de Ginga. Kyoya venait de lui faire une grande déclaration d'amour, non ?

\- Si tu continues à rêvasser, je te laisse là, compris ?

\- J'arrive !

Ginga sautilla jusqu'à la hauteur de Kyoya qui fit mine d'être agacé. Ils reprirent leur route ensemble, à une allure décidée. Le soleil se levait lentement sur la savane et éclairait peu à peu le ciel. Ils avancèrent à une cadence respectable. Ginga profita du paysage tout en se demandant où Kyoya les emmenait et ce qu'il prévoyait. Sans aucun doute, ce serait exceptionnel et ça resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il adorait cette journée.

Alors qu'il voulait partager son enthousiasme avec Kyoya, il remarqua que celui-ci était plongé dans le silence. Ce n'était pas son silence habituel. C'était celui qu'il avait lors des combats ou lorsqu'il se trouvait en terrain hostile. Autant dire que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kyoya ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détacha à contrecœur son attention de ce qu'il observait pour la reporter sur le chemin.

\- C'est...

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Rien. Mon imagination me joue des tours.

Ginga posa sa main sur son épaule. Malgré ses paroles, Kyoya restait crispé. Il avait senti quelque chose, une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur entraînement ou leurs vacances.

Ginga fit glisser sa main sur son dos. Kyoya le regarda avec un éclat de reconnaissance dans les prunelles. Ginga lui sourit, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir sur ses gardes. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Même sans instinct animal, il pouvait le sentir.

Kyoya s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Quand on aura plus de temps, je t'emmènerai à la Vallée des Tempêtes.

\- C'est aussi dangereux que le Wolf Canyon ?

\- Bien moins.

\- Ce sera une promenade de santé alors.

Kyoya et lui avaient l'habitude de se rendre au Wolf Canyon. Ils y passaient de délicieux moments.

Une étincelle joueuse éclaira les yeux de Kyoya. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, son expression changea radicalement. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Ginga et le poussa avec force. Le rouquin manqua de tomber. Il rétablit tant bien que mal son équilibre en reculant de trois pas. Kyoya fit un bond en arrière. À peine ses pieds touchèrent-ils le sol qu'une toupie percuta l'endroit où ils se tenaient plus tôt. Kyoya finit d'atterrir avec un sourire féroce. Il sortit son lanceur, prêt à envoyer sa toupie au combat.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est venu nous défier. Celui-là est pour moi.

Kyoya propulsa Leone. Au même moment, un sifflement sourd retentit. Bien plus d'une toupie avait été propulsée. Kyoya esquiva les nombreux projectiles en deux sauts élégants. Ginga dut reculer encore. Une vingtaine de toupies avaient rejoint la première. Kyoya arborait l'expression satisfaite d'un chat devant une souris sans défense.

\- Qui nous attaque ? demanda Ginga, méfiant.

\- Qui peut bien tendre une embuscade à Ginga Hagane ? répliqua Kyoya.

Ginga resta un instant sans expression puis l'information se déploya dans son esprit. La contrariété le gagna. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- La Néo Nébuleuse Noire... On n'aurait pas dû commander les billets si longtemps à l'avance.

Son désir de tout bien organiser avait donné à la Nébuleuse Noire la possibilité de préparer un piège. Ça devenait lassant.

Les silhouettes de leurs assaillants apparurent tout autour d'eux. Ginga était au-delà de l'exaspération. Sérieusement. Ils les avaient suivi en rampant dans les hautes herbes ?

\- Je peux tous les battre en un coup.

\- Je n'en doute pas...

\- Leone ! Danse... !

Dix toupies se séparèrent du groupe. Kyoya s'interrompit pour les regarder quitter le terrain du combat, les sourcils froncés. Elles rejoignirent leurs bladers qui se mirent à courir.

\- Je te laisse ceux-là ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Mais... c'est un piège !

\- Je sais ! répliqua Kyoya d'un ton joyeux. On se retrouve plus tard !

Il se lança à la poursuite de ses ennemis qui avaient déjà pris de l'avance. Leone s'élança à ses côtés. Ginga regarda le duo s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait pas que leur rendez-vous se passerait comme ça... Il aurait dû être parfait. Kyoya et lui avait si rarement l'occasion de passer du temps juste ensemble. La Néo Nébuleuse Noire gâchait tout.

Les poings de Ginga se serrèrent. Il se tourna lentement vers ses ennemis qui s'étaient approchés. Il prit son lanceur et y enclencha Pegasus.

\- Vous voulez m'affronter ? Très bien.

Il ne montrerait aucune pitié. Il leur ferait payer d'avoir gâché son rendez-vous avec Kyoya. Encore.

\- Hyper Vitesse !

Il propulsa Pegasus qui, en un simple arc de cercle, mis la moitié des toupies ennemis hors jeu. Si c'était pour réaliser une aussi piètre performance, ils auraient aussi bien pu rester dans une de leurs bases secrètes à comploter et à choisir un autre moment pour les déranger.

Pegasus fit demi-tour et fit voler le reste des toupies. Elles tombèrent les unes après les autres sur la terre sèche, soulevant une fine couche de poussière. Ginga tendit la main. Pegasus revint vers lui et bondit dans sa paume. Ginga balaya les soldats de la Nébuleuse Noire du regard. Ils étaient bouches bées. Vu leur surprise, ils pensaient réellement avoir une chance contre lui. Ça avait quelque chose de vexant.

Avec un soupir, Ginga leur tourna le dos et suivit la direction prise par Kyoya. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude pour lui : Kyoya ne pouvait _pas_ perdre contre des bladers aussi faibles. Ginga voulait le retrouver au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent reprendre le cours de cette journée.

Il traversa la plaine recouverte de hautes herbes bruissantes. Son pied heurta un petit objet. Il baissa la tête. Il s'agissait d'une toupie. Un des adversaires de Kyoya n'avait pas eu le temps de s'éloigner beaucoup avant de se faire rattraper.

Ginga continua sa route. Des amoncellements rocheux prirent la place des plantes dans le paysage, certains presque aussi grands que des falaises. Il se dirigea vers eux. C'était tout à fait le genre d'endroit où Kyoya aimait se battre.

Il avança précautionneusement en-dessous des rochers. C'était un lieu parfait pour tendre une embuscade.

Un mouvement lui fit relever la tête. Kyoya longeait une corniche. Il trouva un passage et descendit tranquillement jusqu'à lui. Un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres. Il brillait.

\- Alors ? demanda Ginga.

Kyoya enveloppa de ses mains le bas de ses joues et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Bien qu'un peu surpris à prime abord, Ginga y répondit avec fougue. Il plaça son bras derrière le cou de Kyoya et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Il se séparèrent, le souffle court.

\- Je... voulais parler... de tes combats.

Kyoya arbora un sourire féroce.

\- Faciles. Ils couraient pas assez vite pour me fuir.

Il se pencha vers Ginga.

\- On s'amuse bien, tu ne trouves pas ?

Ginga dévisagea Kyoya qui attendait sa réponse. Bien sûr que l'intervention inattendue d'ennemis l'avait amusé. Comment avait-il pu croire que ça gâcherait leur moment de tête à tête ?

Il sourit. Il posa sa main près de la bouche de Kyoya. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs nez se frôlaient et que leurs fronts manquaient de se toucher.

\- Si.

Un tel rendez-vous leur ressemblait bien.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu sors avec moi uniquement parce que je me fais attaquer tout le temps.

Kyoya eut l'air amusé.

\- Je suis doué pour me mettre en danger. Ne t'en fais pas : je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Ginga n'en doutait pas. Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Les vacances dont Kyoya parle se passent pendant le film.


End file.
